From Vienna to America
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Lucia is seventeen and lives in Vienna. There is only one problem, it's 1938 and she is Jewish. When she moves to America, she can't speak a word of English. She knows life will be tough until she meets the vonTrapps.
1. Chapter 1

" And they lived happily ever after," I said.

" Read another Lucia," Sophia said.

" No. No more," Franz said. I nodded and put the book on the floor. I looked at the clock and sighed. Mama, Papa and Vanessa wouldn't be home for another hour.

" Why don't we play a game," Ute said.

" Like what," Klaus asked.

" Hide and seek," she said. " Please Lucia." She looked up at me, smiling and I nodded. I closed my eyes and began to count and I heard my siblings run off.

* * *

Thirty minutes later I had found them all and sat them on the floor in the living room.

" Do the next page in your arithmetic books and Ute you come up here and I'll help you," I said. Ute climbed on to my knee with a page and a pencil. I told her to write cat, mat, rat, bat and sat.

Her tongue poked out of her mouth as she concentrated on writing the letters.

The front door closed and all of my brothers and sisters jumped up and ran out, causing a lot of noise and waking Daniel. I gently pushed Ute off my lap and went to pick him up. I followed the others to the hall and hugged Mama and Papa.

" Into the sitting room children. We need to talk to you," Mama said. Her face showed no emotion, I didn't know what she was going to say.

" Will Vanessa be home soon," Lisa asked.

" Any moment now," Papa said, smiling at her.

We all went into the sitting room. Mama and Papa sat in their chairs while I sat on the couch with Klaus, Sophia and Heiki. Ute lay across us and I still had Daniel in my arms. Franz and the twins lay on the carpet in front of us. We were all looking at Mama and Papa. It was silent until the front door opened and closed. Vanessa walked in and sat down.

" We're going to leave Vienna," Papa said.

" Why," Lisa asked.

" Because Hitler wants all Jews dead," Klaus mumbled.

" Be quiet," I said. I knew how my younger brother felt about the Nazis and Hitler.

" Anyway we are leaving tomorrow. No one else can know," Mama said.

" Where are we going," Erik asked.

" Can I tell Alexander. He deserves to know Papa," Vanessa said.

" Yes you can tell him. And we are going to America," Papa said.

" Really, what's it like there," Heiki asked.

" I don't know. Now go upstairs and pack a small case each," Papa said.

" I'll take Daniel, Lucia," Mama said, as everyone stood up. I handed him to her and followed everyone upstairs. I went into the bedroom I shared with Sophia. I took a case from under my bed and opened my wardrobe. I took out three dresses, carefully folded them and put them into the case.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned off the light and got into bed. It was quiet for a while then the shouting outside started. The people who were our friends hated us now.

A stone hit our bedroom window and Sophia jumped out of bed and climbed in beside me. She curled together trying to block out the sounds.

" What will they do next Lucia," she whispered when the yelled stopped about an hour later.

" I don't know. But we're going tomorrow remember. We won't have to hear it anymore," I said and she nodded.

The ten of us stood by the door, each holding a small suitcase.

" Will we ever come back," Ute asked.

" No," Mama said as there was a knock at the door. Erik opened it because he was the closest. Alexander walked in and looked at Vanessa.

" I'm coming with you," he said, taking her hand. " I can't live without you Nessa." Sophia grabbed my hand and squeezed it in excitement.

" Now, I don't think that is a good idea," Papa said.

" Nothing will make me stay Sir," Alexander said, looking at Papa.

" You do realise what you are doing," Papa said, folding his arms.

" Yes Sir," he said.

" Then I think we should go," Papa said, smiling.

We walked out the front door and told the neighbours we were going to visit relatives in Switzerland. We took the train to Switzerland, got another to the north of Paris and then a boat to America.

" Look there it is," Lisa said. I looked up from my book and saw where my sister was pointing. We were there New York City.

" Look at the statue," Ute said.

" It's the Statue of Liberty. It was made by the French for the Americans in the 19th century. It's a welcome for people moving to America," Klaus said.

" Where are we going to go in America Papa," Heiki asked.

" Chicago," Papa said.

The boat docked and we got off. We had to go through lots of examinations to make sure we were all healthy. Then Papa took us on a train to Chicago.


End file.
